Awe Fin
by Kiri Yuizaki
Summary: Berawal dari kue tart. Project bersama. Lalu komunikasi yang tidak pernah terputus. Namun hal yang paling Ritsu sesali saat ini adalah... mengapa ia harus jatuh cinta? Itona/Ritsu. Office!AU. #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


**Kiri-chan's Note :** fanfiction ini bukan tulisan saya, saya cuma ngepublish orz

* * *

 **Awe Fin  
**

by nammyunghee

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Itona/Ritsu

Written for Valentine no Jikan

.

Hal yang paling Ritsu sesali saat ini adalah mengapa ia harus jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta, jika kau bisa menentukan dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta tentu kau tidak akan begitu merasa sengsara. Sengsara, mengapa Ritsu memilih kata itu dibanding dengan beribu kata lain yang ada? Sengsara, apakah memang seperti itu yang ia rasakan selama ini? Cih, semua perasaan tentang cinta, perasaan bahagia dan sakit pada detik yang bersamaan, perasaan sesak dan tenang pada detik yang sama pula, mengapa ia harus merasakan semua itu? Jika saja ia bisa menghentikan semua rasa yang bermula dari momen kecil itu, tentu ia tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Jika diminta untuk memilih, tentu Ritsu akan memilih untuk tidak menceritakannya. Ia merasa semakin sering ia menceritakannya pada orang lain, semakin lara pula hatinya. Tentu saja ia tidak menginginkan hal itu. Meski hatinya sudah kepalang perih, ia masih ingin melindungi hatinya agar tidak mendapat luka yang lebih besar lagi.

Melindungi hati, ya, ternyata hal itu yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Jika sejak awal ia bisa melakukannya, jika sejak awal ia bisa melindungi hatinya dari jatuh hati pada orang yang satu itu, tentu ia tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Tapi, tentu saja, manusia tidak bisa memutuskan dengan siapa ia jatuh cinta, bukan?

Horibe Itona bukanlah orang yang diperhatikan oleh Ritsu di kantor. Kantor mereka memiliki banyak karyawan dan Ritsu jarang sekali berbicara dengan Itona, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah. Mereka berdua berada di lantai yang sama, bangku mereka berjauhan. Ritsu sering melihat Itona, Itona mungkin juga melihat Ritsu, namun mereka tidak saling berbicara. Tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan, apa yang harus dibicarakan? Mereka tidak punya urusan. Ritsu memang mengenal Itona, namun tidak berencana mengenalnya lebih jauh. Ia selalu berpikir Itona memiliki nama yang aneh. Ritsu terkadang berpikir mengapa Itona bernama Itona. Pada awalnya seperti itu.

Kemudian datanglah saat acara ulang tahun perusahaan. Semua karyawan diundang makan bersama di hall kantor yang sudah disulap seperti restoran bintang 5. Semua karyawan datang dan berkumpul untuk makan bersama. Ritsu duduk semeja dengan teman-teman satu divisinya sampai akhirnya ia ingin mengambil kue tart yang ia belum ambil. Ia beranjak setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, menuju tengah ruangan di mana cake telah disiapkan di atas meja. Ia selalu suka makanan manis, karena itu dengan senang ia melangkah ke tengah ruangan untuk mengambil kue tart itu. Namun…

"Oh, kau ingin kue tart-nya juga?"

Suara yang jarang Ritsu dengar itu begitu ringan. Ritsu kontan mencari sumber suara itu dan ia melihat Itona di depannya. Itona memandangnya, kemudian memandang kue tart yang ternyata hanya tersisa satu potong. Ritsu terheran-heran, bagaimana mungkin kue tart besar tadi sudah habis dalam sekejap dan hanya tersisa satu potong? Teman-teman kantornya ternyata penggila makanan manis lebih dari ia bayangkan. _Tapi mengapa, mengapa Itona…_

Itona masih memandangnya, seperti menunggu jawaban. Ritsu hanya terdiam beberapa saat, memandangi kue tart yang tersisa satu potong itu. Ia rasa ia harus merelakan kue tart itu. Tapi…

"Begini saja." Ritsu mendengar suara Itona lagi. Itona mengambil pisau plastik bening dengan segera, kemudian meletakkan potongan kue tart itu ke atas piring kecil yang kemudian ia berikan kepada Ritsu. Ritsu tercengang.

"Silakan." Itona berkata lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan I-Itona-san?" Ritsu bertanya. Semoga Itona tidak bingung bagaimana Ritsu tahu namanya. Yah, semua orang di kantor mungkin saling mengenal, hanya tidak saling mengenal dengan baik. Tentu saja, memang begitu, bukan?

"Tidak apa, tart itu untukmu saja. Aku akan menunggu tart selanjutnya. Kudengar mereka punya banyak persediaan untuk acara ini," sahut Itona sambil menatap sekeliling.

"Oh, begitu rupanya." Hanya itu yang bisa Ritsu katakan.

Itona mengulum senyum melihat Ritsu yang terdiam memandang piring tart di meja. "Kau tidak mengambilnya?"

"Ah, ya, te-terima kasih." Ritsu mengambil piring kecil dengan gagap. Ia hendak berputar dan kembali ke mejanya, namun Itona menghentikannya dengan berkata

"Ritsu-san, bukan? Dari divisi 3?"

Ritsu memandang Itona dengan ekspresi sedikit bingung. "Y-ya." Sahutnya kemudian. Ia pikir Itona tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Ini sedikit mengejutkan, yah, sedikit.

Itona tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu, sepertinya ada satu project mendatang yang akan menggabungkan beberapa divisi di kantor, dan ya, kita akan bekerja bersama-sama." Katanya. "Bagaimana jika kita mencari kursi kosong? Ada yang ingin aku diskusikan denganmu."

Hari itu adalah hari di mana ia berbicara panjang lebar dengan Itona. Ritsu bahkan melupakan teman-teman di mejanya yang menunggunya untuk datang kembali dengan kue tart. Ia dan Itona membahas tentang project mendatang itu, yang akan dilakukan satu bulan lagi. Meski ia tidak mengerti mengapa Itona harus mengajaknya berbicara tentang ini, ada sedikit rasa senang dihatinya. Mungkinkah karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan Itona dan selalu menebak-nebak orang seperti apa Itona itu? Ritsu sendiri keheranan mengapa hanya ia dari divisinya yang diajak bicara oleh Itona. Apakah karena mereka kebetulan bertemu untuk mengambil kue tart saat itu? Atau apa? Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan untuk sebuah kebetulan itu terkadang memusingkan, dan melelahkan.

Suatu siang yang biasa, Ritsu akan pergi ke cafeteria kantor dengan beberapa teman satu divisinya. Mereka meminta Ritsu pergi duluan karena mereka hendak pergi ke kamar mandi. Ritsu hanya mengiyakan dan langsung pergi ke cafeteria. Ia bisa mencari meja untuk ia dan teman-temannya karena sudah pasti cafeteria akan begitu padat pada jam makan siang seperti ini.

"Ritsu-san?"

 _Suara itu lagi_.

Ritsu melihat Itona menghampirinya. Hari ini Itona memakai kemeja berwarna hitam dengan dasi berwarna merah. Kombinasi yang biasa, namun entah mengapa Ritsu menyukainya. Tunggu, menyukainya? Apa? Kombinasi warna itu? Mengapa ia harus menyukainya? _Tunggu dulu!_

"Selamat siang, Itona-san." Ritsu tersenyum, tepatnya tersenyum sopan. Itona membalas senyumnya dengan senyum manis. Ritsu yakin ia jarang melihat Itona tersenyum seperti itu saat ia diam-diam melirik ke divisi Itona. Itona nampak tidak banyak bicara dan hanya berbicara bila itu memang penting dan diperlukan. Apakah saat ini Itona menganggap pembicaraannya dengan Ritsu penting? Benarkah? Pasti hanya mengenai project yang akan datang itu.

"Aku sedang mendata karyawan divisimu yang akan bergabung dalam project kita seminggu lagi," kata Itona langsung.

 _Benar, bukan?_

"Bisa kau minta data lengkap dari teman-temanmu? Beberapa data yang ada ternyata belum diperbaharui. Terutama nomor telepon."

Ritsu mengangguk. "Ya, baiklah."

"Nomor teleponmu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Nomor teleponmu sudah benar?"

"Yang ada di data perusahaan? Tentu saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku tidak pernah mengganti nomor ponselku."

"Baiklah, berarti akan mudah untukku untuk menghubungimu."

"Apa?"

Itona melirik ke belakang Ritsu dan melihat teman-teman Ritsu datang menghampiri. Itona tersenyum kecil pada Ritsu dan menepuk lengan Ritsu pelan.

"Mohon bantuannya." Ia berkata, kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Bukankah itu Itona-san? Apa yang dia bicarakan denganmu?" teman-teman Ritsu bertanya-tanya saat Itona sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Ritsu hanya tersenyum.

"Tentang project minggu depan itu. Ayo, kita makan dulu saja. Aku sudah lapar."

Project sudah dimulai. Divisi-divisi di lantai 5 sudah mulai sibuk melakukan berbagai rapat dan kunjungan lapangan. Ritsu mendapat lembur, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya. Di saat-saat seperti itu, tanpa diduga, Itona sering menghubungi Ritsu.

"Halo?"

"Ritsu-san?"

Rasa kantuk Ritsu hilang seketika begitu mendengar suara Itona di seberang. Malam itu memang hanya ada beberapa orang di lantai 5 dan lantai 5 menjadi sunyi hanya terdengar suara mengetik dari komputer. Hal itu cukup ampuh membuat Ritsu mengantuk. Tanpa diduga, Itona menelponnya. Ritsu menebak-nebak apa gerangan yang membuat Itona menghubunginya. Ritsu melirik jam tangannya. Hampir pukul 11 malam.

"Ada apa, Itona-san?" tanya Ritsu sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel. Ia yakin ia harus membasuh wajahnya dengan air, jika tidak, ia akan terus mengantuk. Sebentar lagi ia akan ke kamar mandi, setelah Itona memberitahu tujuannya menelepon di jam-jam sibuk (mengantuk) seperti ini.

"Kurasa kita berdua sudah cukup mengantuk. Aku sendiri bingung mengapa aku menelponmu." Itona berkata di seberang, dengan sedikit tertawa kecil. Ritsu berusaha mencerna maksud dari kata-kata Itona itu.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Sudah selesai?" Ritsu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum, aku begitu mengantuk untuk melanjutkan." Itona menjawab.

Ritsu meringis. "Ternyata sama saja." Ia mendengar Itona tertawa di seberang.

"Bagaimana jika kita minum kopi sebentar di atap? Mungkin setelah itu rasa kantuk akan hilang." Usulnya.

"Minum kopi di atap?" Ritsu mengerjap.

"Bagaimana jika sekarang saja?"

"Sekarang?" Ritsu tanpa sadar berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ya, sekarang. Kau bisa lihat aku sudah meningggalkan mejaku dan menunggumu di depan pintu."

Ritsu menoleh. Ia melihat Itona yang berwajah kusut namun tersenyum dan melambai padanya dari depan pintu kaca yang dekat dengan lift. Ritsu tidak bisa tidak tersenyum.

"Kurasa kepalaku akan benar-benar meledak jika aku terus duduk di mejaku dan menatap semua pekerjaan itu." Itona membuka pembicaraan saat mereka baru saja tiba di atap. Malam itu udara tidak begitu dingin. Ritsu mendongak menatap langit malam dan tidak begitu ada banyak bintang di sana. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan, langit cukup cerah dengan sedikit bintang. Sedikit demi sedikit kepenatannya menjadi berkurang. Ritsu menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Aku bisa tertidur setiap saat, aku begitu lelah dan mengantuk." Ritsu berkata saat mereka berada di tepi gedung, melihat gemerlapan kota Tokyo yang tidak pernah tidur.

Itona tertawa. "Jika aku tidak menelponmu, kau pasti sudah tertidur. Aku benar, bukan?"

Ritsu meringis. "Kau benar. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku."

"Tidak apa." Itona menyesap kopinya. "Kurasa sebelum ini kau sudah sering mengingatkanku, sekarang giliranku untuk mengingatkanmu."

"Aku tidak sering mengingatkanmu." Ritsu meralat kata-kata Itona itu.

"Kau selalu mengingatkanku waktu untuk rapat, kau tahu." Itona tertawa lagi.

Ritsu hanya balas tertawa. "Ah iya, benar juga."

"Akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengingatkanku." Kata Itona ringan, ia menyesap kopinya lagi.

"Apakah biasanya tidak ada yang mengingatkan?" tanya Ritsu.

Itona menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku sering terlambat datang ke rapat, dan ketua divisiku sering memarahiku."

"Apakah kau memang pelupa seperti ini, Itona-san?" Ritsu tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku memang sering lupa seperti ini," jawab Itona. "Untungnya aku tidak lupa dengan alamat rumahku, atau identitasku. Itu akan lebih berbahaya. Aku akan tampak seperti orang yang hilang ingatan."

Ritsu kembali tertawa mendengar kata-kata Itona ini. Itona hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Ritsu tertawa.

"Kopimu sudah habis? Ayo, kembali ke kantor."

Ternyata sepanjang disibukkan dengan project itu, Ritsu dan Itona sering menghubungi satu sama lain. Komunikasi mereka tidak pernah putus, mereka saling mengirim pesan setiap hari entah itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaan atau tidak. Karena komunikasi mereka yang tidak putus itu pulalah, Ritsu sudah menganggap aktivitas ini sebagai kebiasaan. Aneh sekali, ia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa ia akan sedekat ini dengan Itona. Mereka berdua memang terlihat jarang saling sapa di kantor, namun mereka tetap saling mengirim pesan setiap hari. Mereka juga bertemu setiap rapat dan terkadang berbicara serius mengenai project mereka itu. Sampai suatu hari, project itu telah selesai.

Ritsu memandangi ponselnya yang tidak berdering sejak tadi. Ia menunggu dan menunggu, berharap ada sebuah denting kecil dan getar. Namun, sejauh yang bisa digambarkan, Ritsu tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Apa yang sebenarnya ia tunggu? Pesan dari Itona kah? Apa itu benar? Perasaan Ritsu serasa campur aduk. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengharapkan pesan dari Itona bila sudah tidak ada lagi urusan di antara mereka? Apa yang Itona bisa bicarakan dengan dirinya? Sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Tapi benarkah seperti itu? Benarkah Itona sudah tidak ingin bicara dengannya lagi?

Itu semua adalah salah Ritsu sendiri, menganggap semua itu menjadi kebiasaan, yah, perbincangan dengannya dan Itona setiap hari yang tidak pernah terputus itu. Itu semua adalah salah Ritsu sendiri, menganggap semua perbincangan mereka itu ala mi. Sesungguhnya sejak awal, mungkin tidak ada yang ala mi. Tidak ada. Ini semua hanya sebatas urusan pekerjaan saja. Tidak ada, tidak ada yang ala mi. Mengapa semua itu terasa begitu menyakitkan?

"Hei, kalian tahu tidak, Itona-san dari divisi sebelah?"

Perbincangan pada saat makan siang itu entah mengapa berubah menjadi membicarakan Itona. Ritsu berusaha membuat ekspresinya biasa saja. Memang sesungguhnya tidak ada yang tahu betapa dekatnya ia dan Itona, bagaimana intensnya mereka berkomunikasi, bagaimana biasanya mereka menyapa setiap pagi. Namun, ah, semua itu terasa begitu semu.

Setelah project mereka berakhir, Ritsu memang masih sering bertemu dengan Itona di kantor. Saling sapa seperlunya jika mereka berpapasan dan memang seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Namun, Itona memang sudah tidak menghubunginya lagi. Beberapa waktu belakangan memang hanya Ritsu yang menghubungi Itona lebih dulu, berbasa-basi seperti biasa. Itona hanya membalas seperlunya dan tidak menanyakan sesuatu tentang Ritsu ataupun membahas hal lain. Hanya seperti itu saja, hanya Ritsu saja yang ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Ada apa dengan Itona-san?" seseorang teman Ritsu bertanya, dan sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan Ritsu.

"Kudengar dia sedang dekat dengan salah seorang rekan wanita satu divisinya."

 _Tunggu dulu._

 _Dekat…dengan rekan wanita satu divisinya..?_

"Siapa?" tanpa sadar Ritsu bertanya.

"Aku lupa siapa namanya, gadis berambut panjang yang suka memakai bandana."

 _Benarkah Itona-san sedang dekat dengan seseorang?_

"Itona-san menyukai rekannya itu?" tanya seorang teman yang lain.

"Begitulah yang aku dengar. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika mereka berdua dekat." Timpal temannya.

"Tapi bukankah mereka hanya teman dari jaman kuliah dulu? Karena itulah mereka dekat."

"Tidak, aku mendengar sebaliknya. Itona-san menyukai rekannya itu. Mereka selalu pergi kemana-mana bersama. Aku sering melihat mereka pulang kerja bersama dan makan malam bersama."

"Eh, itu mereka. Itona-san dan rekannya." Salah seorang rekan Ritsu berbisik-bisik. Saat itu juga, Ritsu melihatnya, Itona masuk ke cafeteria dengan seorang gadis manis berbandana. Mereka tampak sedang asyik berbicara, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Itona tampak tersenyum dan tertawa-tawa beberapa kali, begitu juga dengan si gadis berbandana itu. Mereka ala m sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Ritsu membeku di kursinya. Akhirnya ia mengetahui mengapa Itona sudah tidak menghubunginya lagi. Entah mengapa kenyataan itu membuatnya merasa menyedihkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, minggu depan hari Valentine. Kalian akan memberikan coklat pada siapa?" teman Ritsu mengganti topik pembicaraan, yang bagi Ritsu sudah tidak menarik lagi.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, dengan tanpa berkomunikasi dengan Itona melalui pesan, Ritsu berniat untuk menemuinya hanya sekedar menyapa. Mereka sudah lama tidak saling bicara. Sore itu sepulang kerja, Ritsu melirik ke divisi Itona, melihat apakah Itona masih di sana. Ternyata Itona belum pulang dan ala m sedang berbicara dengan gadis berbandana itu, yang sayangnya adalah pujaan hatinya. Tangan Ritsu yang memegang coklat bergetar. Ia tahu hal yang akan dilakukannya ini sedikit aneh. Untuk apa ia ingin memberikan coklat untuk Itona yang sudah tampak tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya lagi? Ini sedikit bertentangan dengan keinginannya, tapi suara kecil dalam hatinya memberitahu paling tidak ia bisa memberikan coklat itu sebagai ala mi pertemanan. Itu tidak salah, bukan? Toh mereka sungguh berteman, mereka adalah rekan kerja. Tidak ada yang salah, bukan? Tidak, bukan?

Saat itu Itona sedang berjalan menuju lift sendirian dan Ritsu memberanikan diri untuk memanggilnya.

"Itona-san."

Itona segera berbalik dan begitu menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya, ia tersenyum kecil. "Ritsu-san."

"Kulihat kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu." Ritsu mencoba berbasa-basi. Hatinya sedikit bergetar ketika ia bisa berhadapan dengan Itona lagi. Memori dan segala perbincangan mereka dulu kembali muncul di hadapannya. Betapa ia menginginkan momen yang sama terulang, betapa ia menginginkan mereka berbicara banyak lagi seperti dulu. Betapa ia… ah, sudahlah.

Itona tersenyum sedikit lebar. "Ya, ada project baru. Tapi sayang sekali divisi kita tidak bekerjasama lagi."

Ritsu meringis. "Kau benar."

Ritsu berpikir kenapa Itona tidak berniat menjelaskan project baru itu, tidak seperti dulu di mana ia selalu bercerita tentang project di divisinya kepadanya, bercerita tentang apapun. Ternyata semua memang sudah berubah sejak project bersama itu berakhir. Ternyata seperti itu, ya. Ritsu memang tidak pernah punya tempat ala mi di hati Itona selain menjadi rekan kerja. Ah, ternyata begitu. Ternyata seperti itu.

 _Ternyata seperti itu._

Ritsu berusaha keras menahan air matanya. "Itona-san akan lembur malam ini, bukan? Ini aku berikan coklat supaya lebih semangat." Ia menyodorkan satu batang coklat pada Itona. Itona sedikit kebingungan menerimanya.

"A-ah, terima kasih."

Sebenarnya Ritsu ingin mengatakan satu dua patah kata lagi, namun dari balik punggung Itona ia melihat gadis berbandana itu datang. Ia buru-buru berpamitan pada Itona.

"Itona-san, aku pulang duluan. Aku sudah ada janji." Ia berbohong.

Itona tersenyum padanya. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, Ritsu-san."

Sesaat sebelum lift menutup, Ritsu bisa melihat gadis berbandana itu sudah berada di depan Itona dan mereka berbincang sambil tertawa. Ritsu membuang napas. Sepertinya ia harus berhenti menyukai Itona, karena Itona sudah memiliki orang lain dalam hatinya.

.

"Wuah, lihat siapa yang mendapat coklat."

Itona menoleh dan tersenyum lebar pada gadis yang menghampirinya. "Begitulah."

Gadis berbandana itu menyikut Itona begitu lift menutup. "Mengapa sikapmu dingin begitu? Gadis itu sudah memberikan coklat padamu." Ia menunjuk lift yang sudah tertutup.

Itona hanya tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak bersikap dingin." Mereka kemudian masuk ke lift sebelah yang terbuka. Beberapa orang keluar meninggalkan lift itu.

"Kau berbohong." Gadis itu tertawa-tawa. "Aku tahu dia gadis yang kau bicarakan itu, bukan?"

"Ah, suaramu keras sekali, sepupu." Itona mendesis dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam lift. Sepupunya hanya tertawa dan mengikutinya.

"Aku heran sekali mengapa kau menghindarinya. Kau bilang kalian tidak lagi berkirim pesan lagi seperti dulu dan sudah jarang saling berbicara. Tapi aku tahu dari cerita-ceritamu sepertinya kau masih menyukainya." Sepupu Itona menekan tombol lantai bawah.

Itona tersenyum kecil. "Aku memang masih menyukainya."

"Lalu? Mengapa bersikap dingin seperti itu?" sepupunya itu nampak sangat ingin tahu. "Katamu kau berhenti menghubunginya dan dia juga akhirnya tidak menghubungimu."

"Sebenarnya aku hanya terlalu sibuk, dan kurasa dia juga sama sibuknya." Itona membuang napas. "Tapi aku hanya ingin melihat reaksinya. Aku ingin melihat apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Sepupunya itu menggeleng-geleng. "Kau sudah lihat, bukan? Dia menyukaimu. Untuk apa dia memberikanmu coklat jika dia tidak menyukaimu?" ia mendecak-decakkan lidah. "Laki-laki memang aneh."

Itona hanya tersenyum simpul. Beberapa dua menit kemudian lift sudah sampai di lantai bawah. "Karena aku sudah tahu perasaannya padaku, kali ini aku akan mengejarnya." Itona berkata dan keluar dari lift.

 **Fin**

 _February 15th 2016_


End file.
